White petals witnesses of past loves
by RedHermesBird
Summary: A curious red head sneaks into the elder's workshop looking for something, what does he want? what will he get?
1. Chapter 1

"Undertaker"

So said the battered and faded old sign that towered the dusty workshop.

The door opened with a suffering squeak while the shinigami in red made his entry into that obscure place.

In front of his eyes showed a large room: simply decorated with wooden furniture, some mahogany coffins were lying lazily, lined near the counter on which was placed a glass vase with white lilies. Every surface was covered with a fine layer of dust, a dim light illuminated the space through the opaque glass of the only window. The room seemed like a mystical place out of time.

Green eyes slid across the room searching any sign of the Supreme s presence, but everything was still wrapped in an impalpable silence.  
>Just as he had hoped. According to what he knew, the undertaker was at the funeral of a young woman to admire with joy the last tribute to her earthly life, and he wouldn t have to get back for another few hours.<p>

Without delay, the red intruder began his feverish search. Patrolled drawers, shelves and even coffins carved so carefully, almost lovingly. Nothing, however, seemed to satisfy his curiosity. What he was longing to discover was the history of the Supreme Soul Reaper; but not a photo or a diary or a personal note showed to him.  
>Frustrated, he then directed his attention to the vase of flowers.<p>

"... Mmph white, what a dull colour, red roses would fit far better red like passion ~"

He leaned against the counter and casually took a lily from the pot turning it between his fingers, disappointed by the result of his research.  
>But he had to admit that, despite everything, that lily was really beautiful. It looked so delicate and it s pleasing aroma was as it had just been picked ... but then the shinigami noticed a small object placed inside the glass jar.<br>Carefully he removed the delicate flowers, the small artifact turned out to be a bundle of silk that enveloped a pocket watch, finely decorated with a floral pattern.

"Still lilies ..."

Noticed the young shinigami taking that little mystery in his hands, despite being well preserved and perfectly polished, you could guess that it was very old. Clack, made the clock opening.

The hands were steady, but it was obvious since it did not emit any noise, there was an inscription inside Miss Sutcliff, don t you know it is impolite to break into someone else's home? Grell was startled for a moment at the sound of the other shinigami s voice, he had lost track of time. He turned to the other, who was just a few steps from the door, and sat on the counter.

"What I owe this unexpected visit to? Do you want to try one of my coffin? "

Undertaker ended showing his usual eerie smile.

"No thanks, I already had the pleasure to try them, I am here guided from my curiosity~, I was asking myself what a sad troubled past is behind our greatest shinigami ~ '

He smiled and gave at his interlocutor a challenging look.

"Curiosity killed the cat Miss Sutcliff"

"I think I will run the risk, nyaa ~ ..."

His smile grew wider, he showed the elder the relic he had found, then recited aloud:

"With the hope that our love will prevail even over death, Lily"

Undertaker's smile vanished.

"Ah ... it's just the old love story of an old shinigami... and like all love stories, it ends with a grandiose funeral ..."

"I adore tragic love stories ~"

Pointed out the youngest crossing his legs and getting comfortable, to make sure the other understood that he wouldn t give up so easily.

"Very well ..."

The undertaker sat on a coffin and began to tell his story.

"It happened so long ago, to be honest I do not remember exactly when, time is so meaningless to me now...  
>I was still a Shinigami in service, one of the best with centuries of honored and impeccable service. Until one day I saw her, so candid, innocent, kind, ... my Lily ... I had a month to decide whether she should live or die. She was so young in the spring of her years, but apparently she wasn t important enough for the world to live ... but she was for me.<br>I did everything in my power, and longed out his life, eventually she reciprocated my feelings, we decided to get married and raised a family.  
>We lived long together, more than any other human, loving each other as the first day we met.<br>Although we did everything in secret, we were discovered, all I did was against the rules you must follow as a shinigami.  
>I was called back to the dispatch, and was told that my Lily and our childrens would be harvested immediately, I firmly opposed ... in vain. The only thing I could do was to offer myself for the job ... and I did. In the end it was all my fault ...<br>I arranged the funeral better than you could ever imagine, I wanted that their last moment would have been wonderful, unforgettable ... how beautiful was my Lily surrounded by hundreds of her favorite flowers, delicate and beautiful just like her ...

Their souls were the last reclaimed. "

There was a moment of silence.

"It's a very beautiful story Grell said, sighing at the thought of a troubled love story as well as that of Romeo and Juliet, his heart leapt.

"Perhaps it would have ended better, don t you think Miss Sutcliff?"

"All the most beautiful love stories end badly, and it is usually our fault"

Said the shinigami in red with a hint of irony, smiling.

"There s nothing more true"

The youngest s attention was then kidnapped by the chain that the gravedigger had as belt. There were three pendants attached with a name and a date, too small to be red.

"And those charms? ~"

Undertaker took the first, opened it and stared for a few seconds, smiling, and then passed it to the curious shinigami.

Inside there was a picture depicting a woman, her skin was white and her hair were black, a kind face and the sweetest smile ever seen.

"She was really a beautiful woman, it's worth breaking some stupid rule for love ~ I wonder if one day I will find my Romeo ~ "

"Don t be silly"

Said the elder taking a flower.

"My Lily was white kind and pure, but you are a beautiful passionate red rose"

And he began to pull the right cheek of the young, laughing histerically, like when you are complimenting a little girl to cheer her up, while the other became red in face and made the strangest grimaces while trying to break free from the hold of the gray shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2

After Grell's cheek was properly drawn and pinched, the shinigami in gray laughed heartily, placing the lily in his red hair and then bent onward so as to be face to face.

"Now that I have redeemed my debt it is my turn to ask questions."

"Debt? What are you talking about? "

Asked the confused young man, bowing his head slightly to the side, while the other giggled.

"Oh my dear, satisfying your curiosity was just a way to thank you for gifting me wonderful moments. When you and your lady in red ware still working in the shadow of London's blood stained streets ... how many new costumers I had the pleasure of dealing with, and thank only to your work! "

And as he spoke, the Supreme seemed charged with excitement, his voice grew more shrill and then lead into a long mournful laugh, a trickle of saliva flowed from the mouth and disappeared under the chin.

"What skill and affection in the cutting, with the delicacy that only the expert hand of a woman could have"

The words of the Gray had awakened in Grell the sweet memory of that woman in red who he had so loved.

"Angelina, Angelina my love, it was really a shame. You seemed such a worthy woman... but instead at the end you have proven incapable, weak and useless as all the others. "

"But you have certainly enjoyed her company."

"She was a red rose, passionate and covered with deadly thorns, but unfortunately she dried before the time ... it would be nice to dance with her once again, our death waltz, close to each other while the world is dyed in our blood-red love ... "

Grell shuddered with pleasure at the thought of taking his madam by hand once again. Driving her in their secret infernal dance, driving her into the new world where he had dragged her, driving her blade between the entrails of those filthy beings who dared to define themselves as women. Wash it all away ... all their lies and deceptions, wash away the filth from the streets of London, wash away the blood.  
>He shrugged his shoulders, and let that hot desire slip away like the still warm drops of blood, slided down her face, after he had brutally torn the flesh with his death scythe.<p>

Still a thrill, and all passed.

"Alas, the sun is already set on her cold tombstone, the show is over and now the curtain has fallen upon us ~"

He said trying to give a theatrical tone to the words, putting his hand on his forehead and tilting the head back.

"Oh Miss Sutcliff a really exciting play, but now ..."

The gray shinigami crossed his fingers, as a glimmer of trepidation could have been seen flickering on the his face.

"... Now it's my turn to ask questions"

"Ask and you shall receive ~"

Said the red, uttering the phrase in a suggestive way, smiling, eagering to receive the mysterious question.

"Even if it is a source of great amusement for me, my dear, I can not help but wonder why you keep tormenting the young earl's butler, although he refused you countless times ..."

"Ah~ Sebas-chaan~"

The young man blushed and let out the verses of pleasure, biting his lips even only hearing his name.

" Sebastian~ ... so icy, elegant and perfect in every movement! that is to put an end to the life of some poor wretch who dared to impede his path or to pour the tea ...  
>Impassive as if his face was carved in marble ... the more I am refused, the more my lust, my hunger to taste his forbidden lips grows inside me and makes my blood boil! "<p>

Other obscene verses flowed from his lips, trembling with the passion of his words.

"I still remember our first time ~ our first night together, the same as I left my Angelina, it was time for me to change partner, to dance on the new demonic melody that awaited me.  
>It was time to follow my beloved black crow with heart-shaped wings while flying, illuminated by the light of the moon and start a journey through the corruption of a forbidden love ~ Sebas-chan ... "<p>

The last words choked in his throat as the Supreme attended enjoyed the comedy of the red.

"But a love so deep and passionate should be directed to someone who wants to counter it, am I right Miss Sutcliff?

Demons are very dangerous creatures. The only passion that drives them is the hunger for souls, and they are willing to do anything to satiate it. Everything else does not matter to them, they are deceptive beings by nature: certainly not the best company for a lady like you "

"But this makes him even more interesting ~ If I can not have him in this life, I will join him in the hereafter forever ~"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I fear that the only interest of that devil is the young Count ... and even after his soul will be consumed, another will come and so on. The demons are never satisfied enough.

The only thing you will have from that demon is cold indifference or disgust, you do not deserve to be treated this way ... "  
>Grell seemed disappointed, the light that first lit his green eyes had gone slowly while listening to, what was probably an uncomfortable truth, he never wanted to deal with.<br>Inside he knew he had to admit, it didn t matter how much he tried, the one emotions that was able to unleash from that ice demon was disgust and repulsion: the knowledge that his prize catch would never been his, the futility of his hunting and of his sufferings. He felt his heart dying, becoming cold, all his dreams slipped away from his limbs to let him helpless.  
>On his face appeared a sad and melancholy expression, he lowered his gaze to the floor to hide the glistening tears swollen eyes, the legs no more elegantly crossed, the back curved; the fiery red shinigami now had the appearance of a half empty ragdoll, lying abandoned on a dusty shelf.<p>

"Come on, my dear, you could find someone to love, closer than you may think ..."

Undertaker with a big smile, reached out his hand and slowly clawed toward the young man's face, caressing it gently. His fingers slid first to the neck and then up to the chin, lifting the other s face streaked with tears and leaned toward him. The elder pressed his lips against the young's hesitant ones.


End file.
